Big Fun
"Big Fun" is the fifth song of Act One of the Original Off-Broadway version of Heathers the Musical. Previous, Freeze Your Brain. Next, Dead Girl Walking. Original Off-Broadway Lyrics KURT Dad says act our age You heard the man It’s time to rage COMPANY Blast the bass Turn out the light Ain’t nobody home tonight RAM Drink, smoke, it’s all cool Let’s get naked in my pool COMPANY Punch the wall and start a fight Ain’t nobody home tonight KURT His folks got a water bed Come upstairs and rest your head RAM Let’s rub each others backs While watchin’ porn on Cinemax COMPANY Aaaaaaaah! The folks are gone It’s time for big fun Big fun! We’re up til dawn Havin’ some big fun Big fun! When Mom and Dad forget To lock the liquor cabinet It’s big fun Big fun! Big fun! VERONICA Okay, okay, okay, So it’s salt, and then lime, and then shot. MCNARAMA No, it’s salt, then sho— CHANDLER You’re doing it wrong! VERONICA Wait, really? Cause I feel great! RAM Veronica, you are lookin’ good tonight! VERONICA Woah A hot guy smiled at me Without a trace of mockery COMPANY Everyone’s high a kite Ain’t nobody home tonight VERONICA Stoned, zoned, I should quit Hey, is that weed? I want a hit! COMPANY Fill that joint and roll it tight Ain’t nobody home tonight VERONICA Dreams are comin’ true When people laugh But not at you I’m not alone I’m not afraid I feel like Bono at Live Aid COMPANY Aaaaaah! The house is ours It’s time for big fun Big fun! Let’s use their showers That sounds like big fun Big fun! Crack open one more case VERONICA I think that’s what they call third base COMPANY Big fun! Big fun! Big fun! VERONICA That actually looks like COMPANY Big fun! Big fun! Big fun! Woo! KURT Alright people, listen up! What is Westerburg gonna do to the Razorbacks at Sunday’s game? RAM Gonna make ‘em go Wee! Wee! Wee! Wee! COMPANY Big fun! Big fun! H. DUKE: Way to show maturity COMPANY Big fun! Big fun! DUKE Quit it, jack ass Get off of me! COMPANY Big fun! Big fun! VERONICA Yo, Ram, emergency I just saw some freshmen sneaking over the pool fence RAM I hate freshman! Where are you little pricks? I’m comin’ for you! VERONICA Hey, are you okay? DUKE I didn’t need your help VERONICA Awwww! Thanks, Heather, but I don’t really have to vomit right now COMPANY The party’s hot, hot, hot! It’s time for big fun Big fun! RAM You need a Jello shot COMPANY Were havin’ big fun Big fun! DUKE Martha Dumptruck in the flesh MCNAMARA Here comes the cootie squad! DUKE You should— CHANDLER Shut up, Heather! DUKE Sorry, Heather MCNAMARA Look who’s with her Oh my god! HEATHERS Dang, dang, diggity-dang-a-dang Dang, dang, diggity-dang-a-dang VERONICA I can’t believe you actually came MARTHA It’s exciting, right? Oh, I wanna say hello to Ram I brought sparkling cider! CHANDLER Showing up here took some guts Time to rip ‘em out DUKE Well who’s this pig remind you of? Especially the snout! Ha! HEATHERS Dang, dang, diggity-dang-a-dang Dang, dang, diggity-dang-a-dang RAM Where the hell are those freshmen? MARTHA Hi, Ram. Uh, I wasn’t gonna come But since you took the time to write that sweet note— RAM What note? Why do you gotta be so weird all the time? People wouldn’t hate you so much if you acted normal *spits out sparkling cider* There’s no alcohol in here! Are you trying to poison me? HEATHERS Dang, dang, diggity-dang-a-dang Dang, dang, diggity-dang-a-dang Dang, dang, diggity-dang-a-dang Diggity-dang-a-dang! COMPANY The folks are gone It’s time for big fun Big fun! We’re up til dawn Havin’ some big fun Big fun! So let the speakers blow They’ll buy another stereo Our folks got no clue ‘Bout all the shit their children do Why are they surprised whenever we’re unsupervised? It’s big fun Big fun! Big fun! Big fun! Big fun! Big fun! Wooh! Category:Songs Category:Cast Recording Category:Original Off-Broadway